Harry Potter: 2nd generation
by wandmaster
Summary: What happen when a group of muggleborn students get the letter from hogwarts. First chapter sucks, I didn't get a chance to edit it. Please only give crtisizum review not review about hate. Please read. Also this is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

"Tyler wake up! The bus is about to come scremed," my mom.

I woke up with a jolt. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"Mom you forgot to set the clocks back an hour," I said sleepily.

"Well all the same, Mr. White wants to talk to you before school starts. So, eat breakfest quickly." said Mom.

14 min. later we were at the school. My mom handed me a binder with a envolope inside it.

In White`s office there were 2 other kids.

"Close the door and lock it please." said Mr. White.

I closed the door. He guestured for us to open the envolope, inside was a letter.

"Dear Mr. Schuett,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at hogwarts school of witchcraft wizardry.

Sincerly,

Professor Mcgonigall

Headmistress

"Hogwarts?" said a kid.

"You there can use magic, you will learn more soon, take hold of this cup," said Mr. White.

I update on under the username zanna04, I can only get to to upload twice a month.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment we touched the cup, we were sucked into a vortex. A few moments later I felt a shock and I saw a green light. Then a few minutes later I saw what looked like a person. I felt myself falling out of a fire place. I got up and looked around but then the shock took effect and I passed out.

I woke up three days later. I was in a room with dark blue walls. I found my binder on a stand by the bed. I open it and my momories start flowing back to me. I look up and see a boy about my age. With blue eyes and dark hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Albus, follow me my father will explain to you what happened," said Albus.

I cautiously followed the boy. As we passed the kitchen I saw a women wave a wand and the table cleaned itself. As we walked into the living room I saw a man reading the news.

"Take a seat," said Albus`s father.

I sat down on the couch. He waved his wand but nothing happened for a moment. Then my stuff appeared by me.

"Since your non-magical parents live in the U.S. we have volunteered to take care of you. You will be going on a train to go to hogwarts on the 31st, in 19 days. I imagine that your hungry. Come on its time for breakfeast.

I folled Harry into the kitchen. there were 3 kids and a women at the table.

"Children this is Tyler, he will be staying will us," said Harry.

I took a seat by Albus. Genny handed me a plate of pancakes. Breakfeast went by quickly. After breakfeast all the potters went outside for a game of quitich. They quickly explained the game to me and handed me an old broom. As I started flying around the Weasly family came over through the floo network. As the Weasly`s came to join the game I saw a familar face. I came to the ground and approached her.

"Tori?"

The girl imeaditly looked up and smiled.

"Its so good to see that you`ll be going to hoggwarts too," said Tori.

"Atleast one of my friends will be facing the same troubles as me," I said.

Chapter 2 part B

"Finally someone I know," said tori.

"I hope that we get sortted into the same hoouse." I said.

The game ended a few seconds later when Harry caught the snitch. The next 19 days went by quickly. It was a monday, September, 1, 2013. On the train Tori and Ii find a compartment to ourselves.

Just as the train stopped the castle came into view. I could help but pinch myself to make sure I wasn`t dreaming. A small teacher tells us to leave our stuff on the train and that it will be brought up during the feast. I got out off the train and follow a very large man to about 100 roboats. I got in a rowboat with James, Rose, and Tori. The gaint man raised his pink umbrella and the boats suddently started to drift to the castle. Once inside the castle we were directed to wait in front of the small teachers.

"First years the sorting ceromony will take place momentarly." said professor Flickwik.

He left and went past the hige doors then came back with in a few moments.

When he came back he motioned for us to follow him. The Great hall was awmazing, it looked like it has no celing and it has 4 100 foot long tables and a 50 foot long table in the back for the staff members. It almost made my jaw drop.

The gaint man cleared his throat as he walked infront of the staff table and pulled out a scroll and a hat that had a face on it.

"When I call your name came up here and put the hat on. The hat will shout out your house that it think will best suit you. While your at hogwarts, any triumps will earn you points but any rule break will deduct points.

The man pulled out a gaint scroll from his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

"Linn, Charlie"

A white girl walked up to the hat and the man put it on her head as he sat down. The second the man let the hat touch the girls head the hat the tip of itself as if it was thinking carefully where to put the girl.

"Griffindor!" shouted the hat.

"Becons, Kyle" said the man.

"Sylthern!" shout the hat.

It went on like this for awhile until they reached the P`s.

"Potter, Albus" said the man.

Al carefully sat on the stool. As soon as the hat touched his head.

"Griffendor!" said the hat with joy.

Then they slowly got to the S`s.

"Schuett, Anthony" said the man.

I cautiously sat down on the stool. The hat. It 2 whole minutes for it to deside.

"Griffindor!" the hat shouted.

I quickly walked over to the griffindor table and sat by Albus.

"Schuultz, Tori" said the man.

"Griffindor said the hat.

Rose was also put in griffindor. After thhe feast I up to the common room and follow the prefect to our dometories.

Once inside my dometory I unpack my trunk. t take my textbooks out and put them on a self in the head of my bed.


End file.
